The lost sibling
by Thehellhound
Summary: It is a normal day in fairy tail when a girl and her little brother burst in and want to join the guild. How will these two change the guild and how will the girl bring Gajeel and Levy closer?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in fairy tail, tables were sent flying and mugs were being thrown. Natsu and Grey were in mid battle and Erza was eating her cake. Lucy was talking with Mira and Levy was reading while Gajeel watched her with Pantherlily drinking kiwi juice. A perfectly normal day in fairy tail, that is until the door was kicked open by a teenage girl with an unruly black mane of hair and cold blue eyes. Everyone turned their attention to the black haired beauty. She gave everyone a cold glare and stepped aside to reveal a teenage boy about Romeo's age. He had white hair and looked very serious. (Imagine a mini Lyon)

All of a sudden the little boy shouted out, "Where is your master!"

Makarov who was drinking beer walked up the boy and politely asked, "Boy what is your name?"

He looked at Makarov and stood proudly and said,"My name is Kyoske. My sister and I would like to join this guild sir. Are you the master?" Makarov eyed the young boy then looked to the older girl. She stared back at him and nodded.

"Well may I ask why you and your sister would like to join this certain guild?" Makarov asked smiling.

Kyoske did not hesitate answering,"Me and my sister have been traveling most of our lives searching for something of hers and I told her that I want to stop traveling. To settle down and make friends. We heard about a guild that is all about nakama. Fairy tail, so we traveled here and here we are sir."

Makarov looked up at the girl and asked,"Miss what is your name and what were you looking for?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably,"My name is Ayane (eye-on-aye) and it may sound crazy but I was looking for my dragon."

Makarov's eyes widened."You're a dragon slayer? We happen to have 4 of those here, three of which lost their dragons too."

Ayane eyed the guild. Everyone was looking at her now. "May I meet them?"

Makarov nodded, "Natsu get over here! Wendy you too! Laxus! Gajeel front and center!" Ayane froze when she heard Gajeel's name. "Um Sir or maste- whatever um does Gajeel happen to be a Iron dragon slayer?"

Master makarov nodded. Ayane watched as Natsu walked up with Lucy. "Hey I'm Natsu. Fight me!"Lucy sweat dropped, "Hi i'm Lucy he can be a little hard to handle." She said as Wendy walked up. "Hi I'm Wendy, nice to meet you," she said as she held her hand out. Ayane shook it nervously. Laxus walked up next with his arms crossed, "hmm so we have another dragon slayer. I hope you're not as destructive as the others." Ayane watched as Gajeel walked up, her eyes wide. Gajeel looked Ayane over and his eyes went from his usual cold glare to the size of plates.

"AYANE!" He yelled.

Ayane didn't know what to do."Kyoske stay here I'll be back soon!" She hissed in Kyoske's hear and literally sprinted out of the guild.

"I take it you two know each other," Makarov said to a shocked Gajeel.

"Yeah she's my sister."

.

.

.

"EHHHHH" The whole guild yelled in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what do you mean your sister!" Levy said as she stared at Gajeel.

"Well… Uh you see I uh…" Gajeel said not knowing where to start.

"Tell us everything." Mira said, wanting to get every juicy detail. After all it wasn't every day someone's lost sibling shows up.

"Hey!" Kyoske shouted."I want to hear about this too. She only mentioned a brother once but she said that he was dead to her or dead. Something like that, she said the only memory she has of him is a picture she has in a locket. But she never lets me look inside."

Gajeel lets out a big sigh. "I'm not surprised. After what I did to her i'm surprised she never hunted me down. I'll tell you all what happened between us so long ago. Just remember the type of person I used to be."

"Well that's not hard." Natsu told him, which earned him a blow to the head.

"Just shut your trap and let me talk. And don't even think of interuptin'. Got it?" He got a nod from most in the guild, even Laxus was curious as to what happened."Okay you might wanna sit down this story is a long one. Alright me and Ayane are twins. Not those Identical ones but fraternal. We grew up with our dragons Mentalicana and Frezica (lame name I know). We were so happy, she was a sweet little girl and I was a… handful. Anyways, all was fine until our parents left when we were 10. Ayane blamed herself, she would cry a lot and Frezica would always scold her. Fezica would always tell her crying was for babys. Ayane is the Ice dragon slayer, her dragons heart was as cold as ice. Frezica was always hard on Ayane, but Ayane was the nicest little girl you'd ever meet. And when Frezica left she blamed herself. After that it was just me and Ayane, I would always tell her: Family comes first. We were on our own for a year or two before Jose came for me. He wanted my power, he wanted to train me. I was all too willing to become stronger so I could get Mentalicana back. But Jose didn't want Ayane."

Gajeel stopped. His face looked older, and he looked tired."Hey Mira can I have a drink? I need something before I continue." Mira nodded and went to get him a tankard. When she returned he quickly drained it and sighed before he continued.

"As I said, Jose didn't want Ayane. He said she was too weak, untrainable. I pleaded for him to take her in, but he said he wouldn't. Looking back on it now I realized I could have done more. I wish I had, god I wish I hadn't been so damn selfish."

Gajeel let one tear roll down his cheek. Everyone was surprised. This was black steel Gajeel. He _never_ cried, but here he was in the middle of the guild with a single tear on his face."Gajeel what did you do?" Levy asked. Obviously if he was crying he must have done something terrible.

"Jose recruited me into Phantom lord and I left my sister on her own. Every month though I would try and send her money trying to be a good brother ya know, without Jose knowing. He didn't want me being in touch with my past. He said that Ayane made me soft. After a year of being in Phantom lord Jose asked me to do something. Something bad."

Makarov was the one to speak this time, "what did you do child. What did that man tell you to do?"

"He told me to get rid of Ayane." Gajeel said slowly. Everyone in the guild was staring at Gajeel. They all knew Gajeel used to be bad but he would never kill his own sister, would he?

"Gajeel you didn't do it right! I mean she is still alive, so you didn't do it?" Levy said

Gajeel hung his head down low."I did it. I went to where she lived and I took her to a field not far from where she lived I told her that I left Phantom lord. I told her…. that we were going to be a family again. She was so damn happy. But then when her back was turned… I struck her down. Jose watched the whole thing. I will never forget her last words to me. _What happened to Family comes first._ After that I never saw her again. I thought she was gone. After that I became evil, do whatever Jose told me to do. I thought I had no home to come home to."

"Well you did!" Everyones heads turned towards the guild doors, where Ayane stood. "Kyoske we are definitely joining this guild now. I thought about it and you know what Gajeel? I'm going to give you a second chance. If you are in this good guild then you must have changed right?"

"Yes Ayane I swear I have. We can be a fam-"

"No! We will not be a family. We will be strangers. Last time we were family it didn't end to well for me. So we will start out as strangers, because I am _not _the helpless little girl you used to know." Ayane walked up to the Makarov. "Master where me and my brother get our guild stamp?" Makarov directed them to Mira who was looking sympathetically at Ayane.

"Where do you want it?" She asked Kyoske. He took off his shirt and pointed at his chest. "Dark green please." He said boldly. Mira stamped his chest and looked to Ayane. Ayane pulled her hair which was at her waist into a bun then pulled the back of her shirt up revealing a long diagonal scar across her back. Mira gasped as well as the rest of the girls in the guild them men stood there with their mouths open. Gajeel stood there with a look true regret and aguish.

Ayane just smirked and said, "light blue with a dark blue outline please. Right in-between the shoulder blades." Mira walked over to her and stamped it on.

"Congrats brats you are now part of Fairy tail!" Makarov said and started to drink his beer like nothing ever happened.


	3. Chapter 3

It was an unusual day in fairy tail, an ice mage and a fire mage were exchanging blows and insults. But for once it wasn't Natsu and Gray.

"Come on fire freak!" Kyoske shouted, An angry Romeo was coming at Kyoske with flaming fist,"what did you say ice prick!" The two collided and both got a fist to the face getting knocked out cold. The two were lying out cold on the floor with everyone looking at them.

"Is it just me or does this seem too familiar?" Mira said to Erza who was eating her cake."Those two are just like Gray and Natsu." She replied back.

Ayane walked up to the unconscious Kyoske,"Come on Kyoske," She said nudging his head with her boot."Fine lay there with your new friend. Lazy," she mumbled walking over to Cana.

"Hey. Your name is Cana right?" Ayane asked her as she was drinking her barrel. "Yea that's my name don't -hic- wear it out." She said smirking.

"Wanna have a drinking contest?" Everyone in the guild who heard turned to Ayane looked at her like she was crazy. Her second day here and she was challenging Cana? Who was this girl."Sure little girl. If you're challenging me you must know how to hold your -hic- alcohol."

"Mira! We gotta drinking contest over here!" Cana shouted to Mira. She just looked over at Ayane then at Cana and got some alcohol.

A barrel of wine and 5 shots each later both women were going strong. "How th' hell can ya -hic- drink like this. I'm almost -hic- at my limit."

"Don't underestimate Ayane." Kyoske spoke up."I have seen her all kinds of guys under the table across the country." He said proudly. Romeo walked over to the growing crowd as well."Dude your sister is a beast."

"Ah so you're -hic- experienced."Cana said slightly slurring her words. "That just makes my -hic- inevitable win even more fun." Ayane smirked and took another shot. "Who says you're gunna win?" Ayane said eyeing the crowd. They were all surprised.

Cana drank another shot and slowly toppled over making everyone silent. "I win! I admit though she was a tough one." Ayane said.

"I'm going on a job" Ayane said and walked to the board. She picked a easy job stopped to check it with Mira and walked out, leaving a stunned crowd.

**Hey you guys I know this one was short and had no Gajeel but this was a filler. I promise you will have your Gajeel , Levy and much more drama soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**KYOSKES POV**

After Ayane left I walked up to the bar,"Mira-chan can I have an orange juice please?" She pleasantly smiled at me.

"Of course! You are a lot more polite than Natsu and Gray when they were your age." She replied."How do you know Ayane-chan? You said she was your sister but that can't be." She said setting down a glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Yeah kid,"Gajeel said walking up with Levy. "Why do you call her your sister since obviously she ain't?"

"Well _Gajeel_" I said spitting out his name." After _you_ left her she found me. She always told me that my parents were killed and she found me as an infant so she raised me. I just kind started calling her my sister and that's how it has been since then."

"Why you brat." Gajeel said coming towards me. He stopped himself then said,"I've changed kid."

"He really has Kyoske-san." Levy said as she stepped up beside him."The whole guild saw how bad he was in Phantom lord." Gajeel looked down remembering his old self and what he did to Levy and Lucy."He is better now. I swear." Levy finished.

I sighed, "honestly I don't really have anything to compare him to. But I promise you this."I said glaring at Gajeel, "If you hurt nee-chan… I will take you down." I said giving him my death glare. "When you betrayed nee-chan you changed her. You took away any chance of her being happy. To this day she doesn't trust anyone. That is your fault, and this is your chance to fix it."

**GAJEEL'S POV**

I watched as Kyoske drained his orange juice and ran over to the little fire mage.

"Do you think he's right?" I asked shrimp.

She looked at me with those doe eyes of hers looking confused. "Do you think I can fix my relationship with my little sister?" I asked desperately. I hoped I could make up for all those years.

"Of course Gajeel." Levy said happily. I guess it was possible, I mean after what I did to shrimp we are close. Although we could never be together. I would never be able to forget what I'd done. But to have her in my arms. Those soft lips… I need to stop! I can't think about her like that. She could never be mine.

Romeo and Kyoske walked up to Mira with a request from the board."Hey Mira can we go on this job please." Kyoske asked. Mira smiled at him, "Is it okay with your sister Kyoske?" She asked politely. Kyoske scoffed. "Of course this job is child's play. I am super strong and so is Romeo we should be fine!" He said smiling. "Tell my sister I'll be back tomorrow she should be back soon." He said running out the doors with Romeo.

An hour later Ayane walked back into the guild."Kyoske! I got up an apartment! Where are you Kyoske!" Ayane walked up to where Mira was cleaning out a glass and me and Levy were talking."Hey Mira do you know where Kyoske went?"

Mira finished cleaning the glass and set it on the shelf with the others and said,"Yeah he went on a job with Romeo. He wanted me to tell you he would be back by tomorrow."

Ayane's face was hidden by her hair, she was shaking and I thought she was crying. Same old Ayane."Hey Ayane,"I said. "Don't cry-"

"You think i'm crying?"Her voice was shaking too."A dark aura started forming around her."THAT BAKA!" She suddenly screamed. The guilds attention all turned towards Ayane.

"That BAKA will be lucky if his ass isn't blown to pieces. Wait! Mira you said Romeo was with him right? Is he good?" Mira nodded, Ayane sighed, "Then maybe that fool has a fucking chance."

I was shocked. What happened to the sweet little girl I used to know? The one who always gasped when I used the word crap. The little girl who would always cry and ask for her brother. The girl who… The girl I left behind? This was my fault. I continued to stare at her. She glared back at me as if knowing what I was thinking.

"What Gajeel? Are you surprised that i'm not crying? That I used a 'curse word'," She said putting air quotes on curse words. "Well I got news for ya. I stopped caring about my language years ago. And news flash I _**don't**_ cry anymore. I told you I changed. Now I just have to wait for my idiot kid brother to come back so I can kick his ass to the ninth fucking ring of hell." She said sitting down at the bar. She leaned over to look at shrimp. "Hey Levy-chan I heard you like reading? So do I!

"Really Ayane-chan? I never would have guessed." Bookworm got up to sit next to Ayane, but Ayane got up too. "Hey Levy-chan let's go over there and talk with Lucy-chan she likes them too right?" Levy nodded."Okay let me just talk to Gajeel for a sec."

"Okay see you!" Shrimp said and walked over to Bunny girl. Ayane walked up to me and whispered in my ear. "Nice to see you found a mate." I blushed 50 shades of red and spit out,"h-h-how did yo-"

"I can practically smell it. You like her and I can tell she likes you back but you appear to be only friends. What's stopping you, i'm curious." I lowered my tone so only she could hear, "I hurt her. Not like you but I hurt her and that is enough. I know we can never be together after what I did to her." I looked down feeling guilty remembering.

"You're a god damn idiot. You know that right? She has _forgiven _you! I only see longing in her eyes when she looks at you. Not hate. Not fear. Now excuse me while I go talk about books with my new _besties."_ She started walking over to them and suddenly stopped. "Oh and I hope you don't mind me giving you and her a little _push. _

I tried to stop her only to find myself iced to the bar. "Damn that sneaky chick." I muttered before going back to my drink hoping to not have any mishaps tonight.

**Hey guys I don't know why but I have been having some writers block lately. DON'T WORRY! I will still keep updating regularly although I am going to New york tomorrow and I will try and upload new chapters every chance I get also I would like some suggestions if any of you would like me to put a certain character from the anime in or anything particular you want to happen. Just let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AYANE'S POV **

I started walking to Lucy-chan and Levy-chan, but not before I iced him to the bar. I could faintly hear him grumble, "Damn that sneaky chick." I chuckled at that making my way over to Lucy-chan and Levy-chan."Hi girls! So what book are we talking about?" I asked curiously thinking of a plan for Gajeel and Levy-chan.

"Oh well we haven't decided yet. Eh Ayane what were you talking about with Gajeel. If it's private then you don't have to answer!" She said getting flustered.

I laughed a little. This is the perfect chance to put my plan in action."Oh it's no trouble at all!" I say cheerily."I was just asking ol' Gajeel if has a girlfriend or a crush." I smirking."What about you Levy, Lucy do either of you have crushes?" I asked evilly. Both of them looked to their laps blushing madly."You do!" I shouted, "hold on! Lemme guess lemme guess! Um… Lucy-chan you like… The pryomaniac Natsu. Am I right?"

Lucy went as red as a tomato."Yes! I knew it. Now Levy-chan… hmm i'm just guessing here but you like my brother… right~?" I sake a grin stretching across my face.

"I uh… Well… You see… Don't tell any one! Please Ay-chan!" She said quickly. I snickered evilly,"Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone." She sighed in relief. '_That doesn't mean he didn't hear it already'_ I thought.

"Hey um it was fun talking but i'm gunna go around the guild and get to know people. Also think of ways to kick my little brothers ass." I said, as dark aura that could give Mira a run for her money surrounded me.

"Well ok Ay-chan we'll see you later." Lu-chan said. As I was walking away I could hear Natsu ask her out on a job with Happy. I smiled thinking it wasn't even gunna take me to get them together. They would just fall for each other. No help needed there.

* * *

**MIRA'S POV**

I watched as Ayane made her way around the guild. She was almost as good at match making as me. I have to say I'm impressed, but I wonder if she has ever liked someone. After what Kyoske said about her not being able to trust people I doubt it. I wonder if there is some way to make her open up just a little. I look at Gajeel who is staring at a reading Levy. '_Gajeel why did you have to make Ayane close her heart? Because of you she may never get to experience the love you feel towards Levy. Baka…'_

* * *

**KYOSKE'S POV**

"Hey Romeo?" Kyoske asked while laying in a field after a successful job. "Yeah Kyoske, what's on your mind?" Romeo replied looking at the stars. "Do you think Gajeel will hurt nee-chan again? Gajeel said that nee-chan used to be a nice girl. I have never _ever_ seen nee-chan be nice. To anyone! How could one person change someone so much like that."

"Whoa… lot to process there. Let's start with the first one. No, I don't think Gajeel would ever hurt any of his nakama ever again. You may never have seen your sister be nice but i'm sure she had her moments when no one was looking. Like have you ever fallen asleep without the covers and woke up with them on?" Kyoske nodded, "Ayane-san did that. That means she cares for you. She just doesn't want to let anyone know she cares. She wants to appear strong inside and out. And lastly you would be surprised how much effect a person has on someone. Do you look up to your sister?" He nodded again."Imagine if one day she just left you. You would probably feel lost without your role model. Then imagine her attacking you, no mercy. How would you feel then?" It was silent then. Kyoske didn't answer for awhile. Romeo thought he had fallen asleep when he finally said, "I wouldn't know what to do. I can't even imagine it. If she did that I wouldn't have the power to go on. I would break." This was followed by more silence, until Kyoske spoke again. "My nee-san… is the strongest person I ever met."

"I can't believe i'm saying this but me too." Romeo replied. "If Natsu nii-san attacked me I would probably die." Both boys stayed silent staring at the stars."I would be dead too." Kyoske replied. It was silent the rest of the night. Both boys fell asleep under the stars that night.

**Hey you guys I know my chapters are short but I will try and update every day if not 4-5 times a week. Please review and leave suggestions. ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**LUCY'S POV**

Me and Levy were at the guild early talking about Ayane when I saw at Ayane walk in early and look around. She was probably looking for Kyoske, I could tell she cared for him. She just did it in her own very unique way. Ayane sighed and made her way over to me and Levy-chan and me.

"That damn Kyoske." She said exasperated."He is such a dumbass, why does he always have to be reckless?"

Levy giggled,"he just wants to prove to you that he is strong. When he comes back I can bet he will say something like, 'Hey nee-san look how great I did!' Or something like that." She said. Ayane put her head down on the table and sighed again.

"I _know _he's strong but I was hoping he would never have to use his strength, i'm here for him. I'll always protect him, he shouldn't need to be strong." She said mumbling on the table. More people were starting to come in when Mira called out to Ayane. "Ayane-chan can you come over here I wanna talk to you."

"Sure Mira i'll be over in a sec!" She called back. "Anyways i'm gunna talk some sense into him when he returns." With that she turned and headed over to the bar.

"Hey Lu-chan?" Levy asked"Yeah Levy-chan." I replied."I think that Ayane puts up a really hard shell, but on the inside she is really fragile. What happens if she breaks? She has been through a lot, I can tell. Maybe we can help her some way." Levy finished.

"Yeah" I said staring at Ayane's back while she talked to Mira. "Maybe."

**MIRA'S POV**

Once I had finally opened the bar I looked over to where Ayane was talking to Lucy and Levy. I had heard that Ayane was a little match maker. Maybe she could use some help, I thought

"Ayane-chan can you come over here I wanna talk to you." I called out. "Sure Mira i'll be over in a sec!" She shouted back. She said something to Lucy and Levy then walked over to me. "Yeah Mira" she said politely. "So I heard you're quite the title match maker. I was thinking of maybe giving you a little help. You know team up. I have been trying to get some people here together but some of them are so dense. Especially the dragon slayers." I sighed.

"I would love some help. Gajeel is so… guilt ridden, he thinks that Levy doesn't like him. When she obviously has a thing for him. I even confirmed it. Oh and Lucy-chan likes Natsu. Just so ya know." She told me. "I knew it!" I squealed, I knew she liked him. But yeah we should start with Levy and Gajeel." I replied.

"Oh yeah Mira I wanted to tell you something very important. Mating season is in a month. We have to be careful about pairing the dragon slayers. We have to do them first. I think you know why." She said winking. I giggled, "Yeah but Ayane what about you. You're a dragon slayer too." Her face turned serious. "No. It won't be a problem for me. I'm not attracted to anyone so my mate isn't here. Besides I don't want a mate, ever. You know I don't trust people, let alone men. Oh yeah tell me some of the other couples you think might look good together so I can help you out a little more." She said

I smiled thinking that I had a partner in match making now.

**AYANE'S POV **

"Okay first there is my brother over there, Elfman" she pointed over to Elfman. "I know he Likes Evergreen and she likes him back. They fight like an old married couple but that is part of their unique relationship. Next, Laxus and Cana. Those two have known each other forever and you can definitely sense sexual tension when they are together. After that there is Juvia and Gray but they are in a love triangle with another ice mage named Lyon. Lyon likes Juvia and Juvia likes Gray. Then there is my sister Lisanna, she likes Bixlow but we aren't sure if he likes her back. There is Erza and this guy named Jellal who used to be evil. Then there are the obvious ones like Natsu and Lucy then Levy and Gajeel. The only problem with Levy and Gajeel is Levy's team Shadow gear. They don't like Gajeel swooping in and taking Levy cause they have always liked Levy. Oh and if you care about the exceeds Happy likes Carla but she does not show any interest."

"Wow," I replied. "We have our work cut out for us." She nodded, still looking at the couples to be. Alright lets start with Gajeel and Levy. I feel like just one more big push would do the job. What do you think?" Mira though about it for a minute and said, "I agree. We just need to come up with a pla-"

I gasped quickly thinking of the perfect plan. "Mira! I have an idea. Okay so what we would do is have me talk to Levy about how she feels about Gajeel but while i'm doing that you could say that you need to talk to Gajeel and listen to us from around the corner! How does that sound?" I asked getting excited. I could see the gears turning in her head then her eyes suddenly light up. "Ayane-chan I could kiss you right now. That is perfect. Once Gajeel gets here-"

"Mira that's gunna have to wait" I said as I noticed Kyoske and Romeo walk in. I got up and stomped over to the two boys. "YOU BAKA!" I shouted at Kyoske, also getting everyone's attention."Why did you go on a job without my permission!? What if you had got your ass blown to pieces? HUH! What if it was too much! I already know you're strong!" Kyoske just stared at me, anger filling his eyes.

**KYOSKE'S POV**

"If you know i'm strong then why do you never let me do anything on my own!?"I shouted back. At this point everyone was watching the fight unfold. Even Gajeel had come in and gone to sit next to Levy and watch.

"Because you might get hurt! There is always that small chance that something could go wrong! Don't you get that!? You don't _need_ to be strong when I'm around!" She said exasperated.

"I don't need you to coddle me! You're not my mother. _You're not even my real sister!" _I shouted_. I knew that was harsh but i was fuming_

"You know what you little shit! I could've let you die! I never needed to raise you! I never had a dream of becoming a mother, I saved your ass cause I felt sorry for you." She replied.

"You're such a bitch! NOW I KNOW WHY YOUR REAL BROTHER LEFT YOU! I screamed. I went to far and I knew it. Her eyes widened. I tried to say sorry but by the time I opened my mouth she was out of the guilt. I stood there with my mouth open staring into space."

Gajeel got up and started walking towards the door. When he was next to me. He said,"Good job kid. You really fucked that up, all she wanted to do was make sure you were safe. And you were worrying that I was gunna hurt her." With that he scoffed at me and ran out of the guild probably trying to catch up to Ayane. I really did screw up, and I had no idea how to fix it.

**Hey guys, sorry for the downer chapter i'll try and make the next one more up-beat. Any ways sorry for not updating for awhile I couldn't get internet in the hotel I was staying at. See ya next chapter! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**GAJEEL'S POV**

I ran out of the guild as fast as I could trying to find Ayane. Kyoske really fucked up, how could he say that about her. Of course I fucked up too all those years ago, but this time i'm not going to. No matter what I'll fix our relationship. No matter what. I sniffed the air try to catch her scent. Her scent was like the smell after if rains. I caught her scent soon enough and followed it to the park. I looked around but didn't see her anywhere. I remembered that she used to love climbing trees so I hopped up into the giant tree and found her there on a wide branch with her knees to her chest staring into space.

"You know," I said getting her attention. "He didn't mean it. Kyoske looks up to you. More than you ever looked up to me. He was just angry, when we were kids we said stupid shit too. You did a good job raising him."

"I know. It just kinda hit me hard. That was a pretty low blow." She replied in a monotone voice.

"Yeah that kid has a big mouth. I thought you would be crying when I found yo-"

"I don't cry." She said cutting me off. "I know I used to always cry at the littlest things but i'm not like that anymore. I haven't cried since the day you left." It was quiet for a little after that.

"Kyoske wasn't right, you know. I _always_ wanted you. There was never a second I didn't, but I never decided anything on my own back then. I did whatever Jose told me back then. I loved- no I love you so much. I will never hurt you again. Please can we be siblings again. I want my little sister back." I sat there with her waiting for an answer.

"I… I will try. To be your sister again." She said slowly. I smiled. "Yes! I promise you won't regret this. Oh yeah and about the other thing Kyoske said, His ass is lucky you saved him." I looked at Ayane to see her hair covering her eyes. "Ayane, what's wrong now."

She looked up, her eyes filled with guilt. "Kyoske's parents didn't die."

**MIRA'S POV**

After Gajeel left to find Ayane I looked over to where Kyoske was still standing, his eyes filled with regret. I walked over to him and knelt down.

"Kyoske, judging by the look in your eyes you know you went to far. So once she comes back how about you apologize." I said softly.

"How could I say that to my own sister!? Mira what did I do!?" He said starting to panic. His eyes started to water.

"Kyoske, your sister is tough she can handle a few mean words. But you still need to apologize. It will be okay." He started to calm down. I walked him over to the bar and gave him some water. "We just need to wait for Gajeel to come back with her now."

(Timeskip 30 minutes)

I heard the doors open and both Kyoske and I looked up to see Gajeel run in with a laughing Ayane on his shoulders. I smiled at the sight, they really do look a lot alike, the only big difference is their eye colors. They looked like a happy brother and sister. Kyoske saw it too and frowned, he quickly ran up to them.

"Ayane i'm so sorry!" He shouted. "You're not going to replace me with Gajeel are you? I promise i'll be good." Ayane started giggling then jumped off Gajeel and hugged Kyoske.

"No you silly boy, neither of you are a replacement for each other." She kissed his head and said,"We are a happy abnormal family." Ayane came up to me and whispered," Plan 'Gajeel and Levy' is a go. Wait a few seconds after I take Levy down the back hall then say you need to talk to Gajeel. Make sure we don't see you to and keep Gajeel quiet." I smiled and nodded.

"Hey i'll see you guys later," she said to Gajeel and Kyoske. "I'm gunna go have some girl time with Levy." After that she walked over to Levy. She said something to her then they got up and headed to the back of the guild where there was long corridor with lots of turns. I waited for about 5 seconds before I walked to Gajeel and told him that I needed to talk to him privately. He followed me easily and I walked into the corridor until I heard Ayane talking to Levy. I stopped quickly, turned to Gajeel and put my hand over his mouth. With my demon powers he was no match for me. After a second I whispered in his ear, "Shush I want you to hear something important." He finally gave in and we heard Ayane and Levy talking quietly.

"Hey Levy-chan." We heard Ayane say. "If you like Gajeel why don't you confess to him?"

"Ayane I can't. I don't think he likes me that way. No matter how much I like him I just don't think he would like a short, flat-chested girl like me."

"Oh my god Levy do you really think he is that shallow. Besides dragon slayers have no choice in their mates. It doesn't matter what they like, if someone is their mate it doesn't matter what they look like. The dragon slayer is just naturally _drawn _to their mate." Ayane explained.

"But Gajeel isn't _drawn_ to me." Levy complained.

"OH MY GOD!" Ayane shouted. "Gajeel is like a moth to a freakin flame around you. I have been here only _days_ and I can tell."

By now Gajeel was limp in my arms. I looked at his face, his eyes were wide and his cheeks and ears were red. He officially knew that Levy was his mate. I quietly leaned down and whispered to him. "She doesn't care about what you did to her anymore. She loves you." He got up still leaning on the wall just a bit trying to believe what he was hearing. It was quiet for a minute before Gajeel revealed himself to Levy and Ayane. Levy looked mortified and Ayane, well she had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Tell her i'm right Gajeel." Ayane said.

Gajeel finally spoke,"You're right. Levy you are my mate, I was afraid that you were scared of me. From you know… that time I…" He stopped.

"Gajeel…" Levy said slowly. "You have saved me a bunch of times since then. I forgave you a long time ago. I don't care about that anymore."

Ayane stepped in saying, "Alright you two talk it out, maybe get a room. Me and Mira are out. Come on Mira." She said grabbing my wrist.

"But-" She cut me off saying, "Give them some privacy. They deserve it." We were about to leave when Ayane stopped. "Oh yeah Gajeel, you probably already know this but just a reminder. Mating season is almost here!" She said in a sing song voice. "Also i'll take care of tweedle-dee and twiddle-dum (Jet and Droy)" With that we left giving them privacy.

"Are you sure they will be alright alone?" I asked.

"Oh they'll be _fine." _She said smirking. "Come on time for our next lucky pair."

**Hey you guys I need to know who you think would win in a drinking contest. Ayane or Bacchus. Let me know in the reviews thank you very much. See ya next chapter! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**NORMAL POV**

Ayane dragged Mira out of the hallway and out to the bar. "Okay who next." She asked Mira. Mira looked aroung at the couples. "Mira remember we have to work on the dragon slayers first so you can choose between Laxus and Cana, Lucy and Natsu, or Romeo and Wendy. Personally Wendy in Romeo seem a little young, and I think Lucy and Natsu will fall for each other on their own." Ayane commented.

"Okay then, let's go for Laxus and Cana first. Do you have a plan?" Mira asked happily. She had finally met another match maker of her level!

"In fact I do!" Ayane said enthusiastically. "But i'm gonna have to get Cana and myself smashed for this one. Make sure I don't do anything stupid." Mira nodded. "Alright get your strongest liquor and wait for me." Ayane walked over to Cana after Mira nodded.

"Hey Cana, rematch!" Cana looked up at Ayane and smirked.

"Alright, this time I'll win." Cana said pumped up. Both women made their way to the bar. Cana sat on one of the bar stools while Ayane hopped up and sat cross legged on the bar.

"Hey Cana, let's make this a little interesting." Ayane said grinning. "If you win then i'll do whatever you want and if I win you'll do what I want. Sound like a deal?" Cana thought about it for a few seconds then smiled.

"Deal. Now let's get this party started." As she said this Mira put two shot glasses in front of them. She also placed a bottle of Spyritus not he bar. "Shit Mira where did you get this! This is the strongest liquor in Fiore." Cana said surprised. Ayane was apparently surprised too. "Mira this will knock us both out in one shot!" Ayane said.

"Only for a little while. You should be up in a minute or two. The winner is the one who faints last. Are you both up to it." Mira said smirking. Ayane and Cana looked at each other. Mira was serious.

"I'm in." Ayane said. She looked to Cana, who sighed. "I'm in too."

One of the guild members saw this and shouted, "DRINKING CONTEST!" Lots of guild members gathered around to watch. Sure Ayane had won last time but Cana was already drunk. This time she was barley tipsy. Mira saw Laxus come over interested. She also happened to see Gajeel and Levy come out of the hall holding hands. She smiled. Ayane was definitely good.

"Alright you two." She said." Are you ready?" Both of them just nodded, looking intensely at the other. Mira poured the beyond powerful drink into both shot glasses. She put the bottle away neither of them was going to be able to handle another shot. She turn around and looked at both girls. "Alright. Drink!" She said, and instantly the shot glasses were tipped back. The liquid travel down their throats warming them. Both girls set down their shot glasses and stared into the others eyes, trying to hold on to their consciousness. Cana's eyes started drooping only to shoot back open.

"Fallen' asleep there Cana?" Ayane slurred. Shouts were heard from the other guild members, some cheering for Ayane, some for Cana. Mira heard Gajeel and Levy shout for Ayane. She also managed to hear Laxas mumble a cheer for Cana. Unfortunately Cana passed out first, her had gently hit the bar and the guild quieted.

"Woo hoo!" Ayane cheered. Here excitement was short lived when she tried to get down from the bar and slipped on some leftover alcohol. She plummeted face first into the guild floor. Gajeel yelled her name and ran over to help her, by the time he got through the crowd she was already getting up. The fall had sobered her up some.

"Fuck! She cursed. She could feel her nose gushing blood, obviously she broke her nose. "Shit shit shit." She yelled in pain. Kyoske had come too. Both brothers were trying to help her asking if she was okay and what they could do.

"If ya nut jobs wanna help fine. Gajeel you can help me by goin' and doin' Levy." Ayane slurred heavily, she was still highly drunk. Gajeel blushed and walked over to Levy. "An Kyoske, ya can go play with yer rival friend. Mira can clean me up just fine." With that Kyoske headed over to fight with Romeo. Ayane staggered back the bar.

"Mira time fer the last part. Just watch." She said drunkenly. Cana who was sitting in the barstool next the her started to wake up. "Hey Cana, I won so I guess yer ass is mine." Ayane said with a shit eating grin.

Cana cursed and put her head down. "So Cana what I wantchya to do is seduce Laxus. Yeah that's right I know about yer little crush on 'em. What yer gonna do is seduce him. What 'appens after that is all you. Just so ya know he seems pretty in to you too." With that she nodded to Mira. "You know what ta do now Mira."

Mira smiled. "Hey Laxus. I need you over here please." She called to him. He sauntered over to the bar. "Whaddya want woman?" He asked rudely.

Mira still smiling gestured to Cana. "Could you take Cana home please?" She asked knowing he would say yes. "But I don't know where she lives." He replied.

"Well, then take her home with you. She can sleep on your couch." Mira said not letting him leave without Cana. Laxus sighed. "Fine, I was just about to go home anyways." He said picking up Cana bridal style. Her head rolled back and she murmured something neither of them could understand.

"Alright i'm going." Laxus said walking out of the guild. Mira heard a chuckle and looked over the bar to where Ayane was laying on the floor. "I knew it would work." She murmured. "But i'm gunna have a hella hangover tomorrow. The thongs I do for people huh. I'm a fuckin saint." And with that she fell asleep. Later that night Kyoske took her home with some assistance from Gajeel and Levy.

"She really is a saint." Mira said to no one in particular when everyone but master had gone home.

"Who child?" Master asked Mira. "Ayane. She may act tough but she is a saint."

"Hmm." Master replied deep in thought.

**Hey you guys I know I may have left you hanging with the whole "Kyoske's parents didn't die" Last chapter, but I promise it will be uncovered in a later chapter. When later, I don't know you'll just have to wait. See ya next chapter. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**MIRA'S POV**

I was thinking of the events that went down last night when I saw Kyoske walk in alone. I found this strange because he was usually with Ayane.

"Kyoske where's Ayane-san I could use her help today." I asked him from behind the bar. He looked at me like I had two heads.

"Are you kidding me? After what she had last night she has a killer hangover. And it's even worse for her since she is a dragon slayer, you know cause of the whole 'enhanced senses' thing. This morning she literally _threw _me out of our apartment because my _heartbeat _was too loud." He said pitifully.

"Jeez and I thought I had it bad." Cana said as she walked in half hanging on Laxus. "I gotta give the girl props. She can handle her damn alcohol pretty well. But damn I can't imagine a hangover like hers." Cana said smirking.

"You have no idea." Laxus added. He has had his fair share of hangovers too. Mira was just glad their plan worked. Cana and Laxus seemed awfully close today.

"So when do you think that she will be in?" I asked Kyoske, slightly worried about my new friend. "Oh I'll go check on her around noon." I looked at the clock and saw it was already nine. The day sure does go fast in fairy tail. Just then Natsu started a fight with Gray. At the same time Kyoske and Romeo started to fight.

All four attracted the attention of most of the guild. "The two young ones remind me of Natsu and Gray when hay were small," Master commented. Romeo heard this and ran up to the master.

"Really master I remind you of Natsu-nii?" Romeo said excitedly. "Hey you flaming coward get back here!" Kyoske shouted from where Romeo left him.

"That's a good one kid." Gray said to Kyoske. Kyoske looked up at Gray smiling. "Really?" Gray nodded.

That is how the day went. Kyoske spoke with Gray about different moves, and Romeo talked with Natsu about how superior fire mages were. This sparked a fight with the two ice mages and they had a two on two fight. After a while I looked at the clock to see it was 5 till noon.

"Kyoske it's time to go check on your sister. Make sure she drinks plenty." I told Kyoske.

"Okay Mira-nee thanks." Kyoske said as he punched Romeo one last time with an icy fist. He then ran out of the guild to go check on his sister.

"Oi Mira what's wrong with Ayane?" Gajeel asked worried.

"Oh nothing Gajeel, just a really bad hangover." I told him. He nodded then went back to talking to Levy. I smiled thinking what a perfect day today was.

**KYOSKE'S POV**

I ran out of the guild and stopped at a street vendor to get some fruit for nee-san. After that I ran to our two bedroom apartment, when I got to the door I didn't hear anything inside. I cautiously walked in to the lionesses den. I saw her in her bed, more like I saw a lump of blankets with a mane of black hair and an arm sticking out. I slowly walked over to her and pulled back the blankets to see her face. She looked so peaceful, it's so different from her usual unhappy or smug faces. Her eyes fluttered open then looked up at him.

"Ah! I-i'm s-so sorry nee-chan. I just uh-" Ayane cut me off there.

"It's fine Kyoske, i'm still just a little tired, I also still have a headache. Come on I wanna go to the guild." She said getting up. I walked out to the living room while she changed. She came out in her black jeans and a blue tank top. She wore her signature leather jacked that ended mid-back. '_She looks so cool_', I thought as she was pulling on her black boots. But there was something wrong with her face it was too red.

"Hey Ayane, are you ok you're face is really red." I asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She snapped. "Come on lets get going." She said now more calmly. " I wanna see Mira. I need to talk to her." Ayane walked out of the door leaving me behind. I could tell something was wrong with her, I just had to find out what.

**MIRA'S POV**

Ayane walked with Kyoske in tail soon after Kyoske went to get her. She looked a little sick, but that was probably the hangover. "Hi Ayane. You should probably drink some fluids to help with that hangover." She didn't bother to sit down at the bar.

"Nah. I'll be over it soon." She said in a pitiful tone. Gajeel and Levy came over to check on her as well as Lucy which was being followed my Natsu. I smiled, Ayane was right. Natsu and Lucy would eventually fall for each other on their own.

"Hey you okay Ayane. You don't look to good." Levy asked her.

"I'm fine, hey Mira please tell me our plan worked. I'm gonna be pissed if this hangover was for nothing." I nodded towards Cana and Laxus. Ayane looked over to where Cana was sitting with Laxus and his group, with her head on the table. Laxus was rubbing her back. Ayane grinned.

"Hey Cana, have a good night!" She yelled sitting down, but then immediately put her hands on her head. "Bad idea." She said to herself."Dammit I haven't had a hangover like this since…" She stopped, remembering the brave man who had dared to challenge her one night in a bar. They actually tied, it was the first time she had seen anyone on her level. He had intrigued her, they ended up having a drunken night of passion. She wasn't proud of it, she had let her guard down, but it was fun while it lasted. She hadn't seen him since.

"Since what Ayane." I asked her. She looked up at me in surprise as if she had forgotten I was here. She was about to reply when Kyoske blurted out, "since she slept with this guy who tied with her in a drinking contest. She was _really_ hammered." He said like it was nothing. Ayane spit out her drink. Levy almost fainted, Lucy stood with her mouth open, and Gajeel he was a ghost. I just wondered who Kyoske was talking about.

"So," Natsu said. "I sleep with Lucy all the time." He continued. Lucy face palmed. "Natsu it's not that kind of 'sleeping'…" Lucy said slowly. Natsu eventually realized what kind of 'sleep' they were talking about. "Ohhh." He said understanding. "Bu-

"YOU DID WHAT!" Gajeel yelled. Ayane put her hands over her ears. "Gajeel," she groaned. "I'm still hungover." She said a little out of breath. Her face was reddening. "I don't care!" Gajeel said angrily. "Who violated my little sister!" He yelled at Kyoske. Ayane got up and started to walk away. "Who was it!" He asked Kyoske loudly.

Kyoske looked down. Ayane put her hand to her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "Who was it!?" Gajeel yelled one more time.

"BACCHUS!" Ayane yelled. "His name was Bacchus." She said quietly before collapsing onto the floor. Her breathing was hard, it was like panting. I ran over to her followed by Gajeel and the others. I felt her forehead.

"This is bad, she's hotter than Natsu. We need help."


	10. Chapter 10

**LEVY'S POV**

I watched as Gajeel got really mad at no one in particular because his sister had slept with Bacchus. But then I watched as Ayane collapsed onto the floor. Mira ran over and felt her forehead.

"This is bad, she's hotter than Natsu. We need help." Mira said panicking. Hotter than Natsu!?

"But Natsu's a fire dragon slayer. Ayane is an ice dragon slayer! She can't stand that much heat!" I shouted at no one in particular. Just then a plan popped into my head. "I've got it. Mira! You and Gajeel get Ayane up to the infirmary. Jet!" I pointed to Jet."Go get Porlyusica. Tell her it's an emergency." He nodded and ran out of the guild. By then Mira and Gajeel were getting Ayane up the stairs to the infirmary. Okay I need to research this. But right now I need to keep Gajeel calm so he doesn't go and find Bacchus. I walked up the stairs and into the infirmary. Kyoske was kneeling by Ayane's bedside Mira was getting a towel to put on Ayane's head, and Gajeel, well he was what any older brother would do. Saying he would kill the bastard who violated his sister, but he was also too worried to leave her. Ayane was the worst, she lay in the bed under the covers sweating bullets, and shivering.

"I'm really cold." She rasped out. Kyoske looked up at Gajeel then at Mira.

"This is really bad!" He said panicked. "She's the _ice _ dragon slayer, she _never_ gets cold. Her body is always freezing but she loves it like that, and right now she's burning up! What's happening?!" He said holding her hand.

Just then Jet ran in holding a fuming Porlyusica. He said her down then looked at Ayane. Some of the other guild members came in too. None of the other dragon slayers ever got sick.

"You!" She shouted at Jet getting his attention. "What makes you think you can handle a lady like that!?" She said exasperated. Jet pointed to Ayane. "Our friend is sick. We need your help and I had to get you here fast. She is a dragon slayer."

"A dragon slayer?" Porlyusica asked curiously. "It certainly is rare for a dragon slayer to get ill. Mira give me a brief account of what she did yesterday and today." Porlyusica said without looking away from where she was examining Ayane.

"Well yesterday morning she came in fine. The only thing that was relevent that I can think of is that she had a drinking contest with Cana. We used the strongest liquor in Fiore, then after she won," Cana, who was in the room let out a low growl. "She slipped off the bar and broke her nose. It was no big deal we fixed it up then she went home. When she came in at noon and had a hangover. She looked a bit red too. Then before she collapsed she looked kind of in pain. I thought it was from the hangover." She finished.

"Kyoske did anything unusual happen last night?" I asked him. He looked up, "Not that I can remember. She was throwing up some but that's normal after she drinks alcohol." He said.

"Wait she wouldn't be throwing up Kyoske, she only had one shot." Mira told him.

"She has the flu" Porlyusica said. "Her hangover covered up most of the symptoms. It's true dragon slayers are very resilient towards illnesses, but her immune system was temporarily on overdrive due to the immense amount of spirits and due to the fact she had a broken nose. It's very rare but it is possible. That and her dragon slayer hangover caused her to collapse. You have to get her fever down and she should be fine in a day or two. Make sure she doesn't get up too early, she needs her bed rest and if she is like the other two she won't want to be stuck in a bed." With that she walked out, but not before scowling at Jet.

"Here that Ayane you're going to be fine!" Kyoske said to her happily. It looked like his eyes were watering. He must have been worried about his sister. I smiled fondly at the scene. Ayane is very loved, lots of guild members were in the room with her. She has that ability to draw people to her. She may not know it but she is very loved. I looked to make sure Gajeel wasn't still mad about Bacchus. He was.

"Oi, Kyoske." Gajeel said to get Kyoske's attention. "Where can I find Bacchus? Where's his damn guild? I'm gunna kick his drunk ass."

"You will do no such thing." Ayane mumbled. Gajeel looked down at her in surprise."But Ayane, he-"

"Did nothing wrong." Ayane said."We were two drunk consenting adults. What we did was our business. Besides it was me that came on to him. You would be beating an innocent man." Ayane giggled."If you could beat him at all."

"She's right Gajeel." I said. He looked down at me."It was her choice. If we… You know… What would you do it she wanted to kick my butt?"

"But that's different! I'm older than her. And besides you're my mate." He replied proudly.

Ayane scoffed." You're older by like fifteen minutes you jackass. Your ass just got lucky." She said glaring at him."And Levy just so ya know i'd never hurt ya, and if you did do my brother I would cheer for ya. Also I get to name your first kid." She smiled at me.

Gajeel huffed. He knew he had lost this battle. Just then Ayane bolted to the nearest trash can and emptied out the contents of her stomach.

"Dammit!" She shouted."Why do I gotta be the one to be sick!? This shit suc-" She leaned over again and what was left of her last meal was gone."Mira can I get some water and some ice to eat." Mira nodded and went to get her some ice and water. "Alright you guys shows over." She said to the guild members in the room."Can I have some privacy?" She asked then the guild members started to leave the room. After everyone left only Gajeel and Kyoske remained."You guys too." She said. They pouted and then left. A little while after that Mira came in with some ice and a pitcher of water and a bucket of ice.

"Thanks Mira." Ayane said gratefully. "So I was thinking for Natsu and Lucy we cou-"

"No." Mira said sternly. Ayane looked at her in surprise."I will handle them. It will be easy enough. You have to rest and get better." Ayane looked down disappointed, but she knew Mira was right.

"Alright Mira i'll rest up. You go handle Natsu and Lucy." Mira nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Ayane ate her ice then laid down and fell into a peaceful sleep, thinking about a certain drunken mage.

**Please review so I know how I did if anyone wants anything to happen then tell me. Love you all, see ya next chapter ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**MIRA'S POV**

Now that Ayane is sick it's up to me to get Natsu and Lucy together. I might have a plan.

"Natsu can you come over here please!" I asked Natsu. He was sitting with Happy and Lucy talking about going on a mission. He looked up when I called him and said something to Lucy and walked over.

"Hey Mira what do ya need?" He said smiling.

"What would you do if you lost Lucy?" I said suddenly. His face turned grim.

"Why would you ask that Mira? I would be sad, it would be like losing my light. I would loose a part of me." I smiled. He just looked at me like I had two heads.

"And how would you feel if Lucy was taken away by another man? If Lucy liked him and wanted him, not you." I asked carefully.

"I…" His face went blank. I think I just broke Natsu.

"Natsu I… I think Lucy might be your mate. Did Igneel ever tell you about mates? You love her, and not just like a nakama, like more than that. Gajeel found his mate, and you have already found yours it's time to acknowledge that yours has been right in front of you, this whole time." I finished telling him. He looked like a child who had just figured everything out and he ran over to Lucy. He dragged her out of the guild and left Happy with Carla and Wendy.

"Ya know he's gonna mess up somehow?" Gajeel said from where he and Levy were sitting at the bar.

"I don't think he will." I replied and went back to cleaning the bar.

**LUCY'S POV**

After Natsu went to talk to Mira I went back to reading my book, but not for long. I looked up as Natsu ran over to Happy. He spoke briefly to him before Happy nodded and went back to trying to impress Carla. After that Natsu ran back over to me and grabbed my wrist, he dragged me out of the guild, I didn't think to stop him due to my growing curiosity.

"Natsu where are we going!?" I asked starting to get panic. He never acted like this.

"Just… go with me. I'll explain soon." He said quickly leading me away from the city. We arrived at his little house shortly after. He dragged me into the house and sat me down on the couch, and started to pace, as if he was thinking.

**NATSU'S POV **

I paced in the living room glancing at Lucy every now and then, trying to figure out how to tell her. In the end I decided to just come out with it. Maybe she wouldn't freak out.

"Hey Luce. Um you know how Levy is Gajeels mate?" I asked her trying to stall the inevitable.

"Yeah. I think it's really nice that Levy has someone for her." Lucy said smiling at me with that beautiful smile of hers. How did I not know she was my mate sooner?

"Um well what if I told you I found my mate?" I watched her reaction very closely looking for any signs, for anything. At first she looked disappointed but she perked up right away.

"Natsu that's great… who is it?" I could see a hint of pain in her eyes. I couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"Well, she is beautiful. She's incredibly smart and sometimes I can't keep up with her. But we work so well together, I would never let anything happen to her, I think- no I know I love her. But i'm not sure if she loves me back." I said nervously and blushing. I was hoping she would figure it out soon. "I think I should tell her but I am afraid that she will push me away. We have known each other so long and our friendship is unbreakable." I looked at Lucy who was staring at me with blank face. I leaned closer to her and put my lips up to her ear.

"Can you guess who it is yet. If not I can keep going." I whispered huskily."Her silky blonde hair drives me crazy and her brown eyes… they are infinite. I could stare at her forever and be happy. She-"

Lucy cut me off by jumping up from the couch and throwing her arms around my neck. She pressed her lips to mine shyly and without a seconds hesitation I returned the kiss. We stayed like that for a while until both of us had to break for air.

"I… I love you too Natsu." She replied blushing madly. I kissed her again picking her up and heading to my room. I would have to thank Mira later, just not today.


	12. Chapter 12

**MIRA'S POV **

Soon after Natsu and Lucy left I saw Ayane sneak down the stairs. She was wearing nothing but a pair of short shorts, her boots, and wrappings covering her breasts.

"You!" I pointed to her. "You need to get back up stairs." She looked at me smirking.

"Oh come _on_ Mira." She said walking to the bar, drawing Gajeel and Levy's attention, plus a few other mid day guild members.

"What are you _wearing?_" Gajeel said eyeing Ayane's revealing attire.

"Oi calm down metal man. You can't tell me what to wear." She said sitting down at the bar and putting her hair into a bun. You could see her guild mark and her scar running down her back. Gajeel cringed as he saw the mark he had made on his sister.

"Don't be a sissy!" Ayane spit out."You did it, we all know. I don't care anymore, it's in the past. Let it go." She said putting her head down. "Mira~~ could I get a beer? Pretty please~?" She said in a sing song voice.

"No! It's bad enough you're down here, but I am not giving you any alcohol." She said scolding Ayane like a child.

"That's not a good idea Mira-san nee-san likes her alcohol." Kyoske said walking up to the bar.

"Hey nee-san, Mira can me and Romeo go on this job he said holding out a paper to them. Mira looked at the sheet and nodded. Ayane took the sheet and read it carefully.

"Yeah you should be able to handle a bunch of weak bandits." Ayane said. Kyoske lit up like a kid on christmas. He hugged Ayane and ran over to Romeo who was waiting at the front doors, then left.

"Hey Ayane?" Levy said examining Ayane's scar."You never really told us how you survived from this. From the look of the scar the blade went pretty deep." Ayane sat up and turned towards Levy smiling.

"Oh you wanna know?" She said grinning."Your mate right here"she pointed to Gajeel "isn't exactly the brightest dragon slayer. Ya see when he struck me down he was aiming for my heart. But he's an idiot and got the wrong side." Ayane started to laugh."Seriously." She said looking at Gajeel. "How do you miss a heart?" She said still laughing. Gajeel grumbled and looked down at his tankard.

"Yeah but you still would have bled out very quickly." I said frowning.

"Well after Gajeel had left a woman who was out walking found me. She brought me back to her home and nursed me back to health. Sometimes I still send her cards or money. I think she has kids now." Ayane said starng into space. Probably remembering the woman."I didn't stay with her too long I didn't want to be a burden, so I left and started searching for my dragon. Sadly I never found her. I was thinking of visiting her soon. It's been years. You would have liked her Gajeel she is like Mira but more motherly (if that's possible). Her name was Amaya." Ayane said as she was remembering Amaya.

"That's around the time I found Kyoske I think. He was so small and cute." Ayane grinned thinking of a baby Kyoske. Then she frowned, remembering when she found him.

(Flash back)

_It was a cold winter day, snow starting to dust the ground. I walk around an almost empty park. I walk over to a giant Sakura tree and sit down. I rest my head against the tree and close my eyes. I hear a faint cooing and my eyes jolt open. I look around me but don't see anything, I hear the noise again. I get up and look around the tree. On the other side I see a basket. I walk over to the basket and lift the blanket already knowing what is inside but still hoping it wasn't. But it was, inside the basket was aninfant, not more than a few days old. My eyes start to water but I stop myself from crying, I pick the little baby up and held him against my chest._

_"Hi there little guy" I said to him in my sweetest voice."I guess were both unwanted huh?"_

_He let out a small whine but otherwise stayed silent. I looked around for a note or a piece of paper. I wish I didn't find it. There was a small note that almost brought me to tears._

_"I never wanted a baby._

_It's yours now."_

_I started shaking with what I thought was a mix of rage and sadness. I remembered that I had a baby on me. I looked down at him and put my finger out towards him.' I can't take this baby. I have to get stronger.' Then the baby took hold of my finger. He had a strong grip, I didn't pull my finger away from him.'Yes I can.' I thought_

_"What should I name you little guy?" I asked him."What about Rin?" _

_The baby didn't make any sounds. _

_"Uh… Shion?" Still nothing. " Oh come on. Fine what about Kyoske?"_

_The baby let out a coo and I new he liked it."Okay Kyoske welcome to the family. It may just be me but I will make sure that you are loved, taken care of, and I will definitely never let you feel unwanted. Never."I whispered into his ear._


	13. Chapter 13

**MIRA'S POV**

The day after Kyoske left Ayane, Gajeel, and Levy were sitting at the bar.

"Mira" Ayane whined,"can't I just have a tiny bit of alcohol?" She continued from her seat cross-legged on the bar.

"No. Maybe some tomorrow but you are still sick." I replied.

"What are you talking about. I'm _fine." _Ayane whined.

"But Ayane you fainted yesterday. We are just looking out for you." Levy added.

She pouted accepting her fate and hopped down from the bar. She sat down on one of the bar stools and put her head on her arms.

"So Mira," we paired all of the dragon slayers up right? I guess now we should now start working on the regular couples." Ayane said. I smiled, There was still one more dragon slayer I had plans for.

"Hey can I help?" Levy asked. I smiled at Levy.

"Oh of course Levy. But We haven't got _all _ the dragon slayers together yet." I said looking at Ayane.

"What are you talking about, we got Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu. Romeo in my opinion is too young." Ayane said looking at the guild. I look at Ayane, smiling.

"Oh there's still one. And she is sitting right in front of me." Ayane's head snapped back to look at me.

"What are you talking about. I don't have anyone that could be my ma-" Ayane stopped talking and froze."You did _not_"

"Didn't what?"Levy asked.

"I invited Bacchus for a little drinking match. He should be here any minute." I said as I smiled evilly. I watched as Ayane's face fell.

"You did what!?" Gajeel shouted. Ayane was looking down at her lap looking nervous.

"Oh relax Gajeel, you have Levy why can't Ayane have Bacchus?" I replied.

"Because…" I put my hands on my hips. Gajeel sighed."Fine. If he touches her I swear i'll punch him." I smiled.

"Ayane are you okay?" Levy asked. Ayane hadn't said anything since she found out Bacchus was coming. We all looked at Ayane she was looking into her lap.

"I'm just a bit nervous, I haven't seen him in a while, plus I didn't really leave on good terms." She said.

"Well how did it end?" Levy asked curiously. Gajeel was behind her listening carefully, he wanted to know too apparently. What happened between the two had everyone curious, even me. I wonder if I made the right choice inviting Bacchus here.

"Well, the morning after we… you know, I left before he woke up. I don't know if he will be mad." She said now putting her head in the bar.

"That's it," I said trying not to laugh. "He won't care he is a guy."**(Sorry to any guys out there (:) **

"Really?" Ayane mumbled. I nodded. "Wait! Why do I even care? I don't need a mate!" She hopped of her bar stool and started walking towards the doors. Just then the doors burst open and Bacchus sauntered in.

"What's up everyone! I'm here for a drinking match. Where is-" He walked strait into Ayane.

"Ayane!?" He said looking down at her in surprise. Ayane looked shocked for a second then seemed to calm down drastically. "What's up Ayane? I take it you're my drinking buddy. I see you still have a wild body."

"Hey Bacchus, long time no see. Damn right i'm your drinking match, and this time i'll win. And by the way you still have a pretty great body too." She said while running her fingers down his unexposed abs. Gajeel, Levy, and I just stared at Ayane's sudden change in personality.

"Did she just totally change her personality?" Levy asked.

"I think she did." Gajeel replied.

"Shh, they're coming over here." I told them.


	14. Chapter 14

**LEVY'S POV**

I watched as Bacchus put his arm around Ayane and walked over to the bar with her.

"So what're we drinkin'?" He asked Mira nicely. She smiled and pulled out a bottle of strong booze. Not the strongest but still very strong. Bacchus and Ayane smiled.

"Yeah! Now I know why you weren't letting me drink Mira. You were making sure I was sober enough to beat this bastard! Thanks Mira!" Ayane said hopping up onto the bar.

"Actually you still can't drink. We are going to be having the drinking match tomorrow so you can both sober up." Mira said pleasantly. Ayane frowned.

"Aw still no booze?"Ayane whined. Bacchus chuckled some, Mira looked at him and smiled warmly. I smiled then looked up at Gajeel, who was frowning. I nudged him a bit.

"Be happy." I whispered to him. "Ayane is." His eyes softened.

"I guess she is still the little girl I used to know and play with. I never got to see her grow up. It's hard watching that guy be happy with her when I never did." He said sadly.

"You will have plenty of time now." I said as I smiled up at him. We looked back to where Bacchus was saying he didn't have a place to stay yet.

"Oh you can stay with me." Ayane said grinning. She looked at Gajeel, "just sleep though, no funny business." He grinned.

"Thanks Ayane. No funny business." He said sitting down on the bar stool, and that is how the res of the day went, Ayane and Bacchus laughing Mira meddling, and Gajeel and I watching Bacchus and Ayane.

**(TIMESKIP: NIGHT TIME)**

**BACCHUS'S POV**

When it was time to leave me and Ayane were both pretty sober, but the bar maid Mira Jane still wouldn't let us have any booze. Ayane was pretty upset, but that's just how Ayane was. Always wanting booze, it was kinda like she was trying to forget something. Me I drink because it's my style, but Ayane… She must be trying to forget something without he amount of booze she drinks.

"See ya tomorrow," Ayane said starting to leave. I got up and started to follow her. When we got to where she lived my jaw dropped. Her place was HUGE. Well for an apartment it was.

"Ayane how can you even afford a place like this?" I asked her shocked. She just shrugged.

"Jobs." She said unlocking the door and holding it open for me. I sauntered and checked out the place. There was nothing too fancy, just regular stuff like couches and bookshelves.

"So," I said casually, "where am I sleeping?" I asked grinning.

"Pick a room, any room." She said as she started leading me down a hall way."There is the bathroom." She said while pointing towards a random door. She then opened the door closest to her and closed the door behind herself. I smiled and walked to the bathroom. Which room should I pick? I wondered. After taking a quick shower I walked down the hallway of rooms to the one I saw her go in. I gently knocked then went in. She was laying there in a tank top and under wear. I had seen it all so I walked in unfazed.

"Bacchus I said no sex." She said groggily as she sat up. I smiled.

"I know, but you said to 'pick a room. Any room' isn't that right? So I choose this one." I said walking towards her. She sighed and scooted over making room for me.

"Fine. But if you try anything I will rip those gourd earrings right off." She said half heartedly. I smiled realizing she was serious. Same old Ayane. I got in the bed and pulled the covers over me. I felt the coolness of her body.

"So," I said trying to make conversation."Why did you bolt in the morning that time?" I asked and immediately felt her body tense up. She then sighed and sat up. She looked at me.

"I didn't want a relationship, I thought that if I stuck around you would want me to stay, so I left." She said.

"I hate to tell you this," I said teasingly,"but i'm not much of a relationship kinda guy." I replied.

"Oh yeah?" She replied.

"Yeah" I replied. Ayane smiled at me, and not a fake smile, a warm smile. She leaned towards me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Thank you Bacchus." She said laying down. A few minutes later she was asleep, she rolled over and laid against me. Head on my chest, arm across my abdomen.

**(TIMESKIP MORNING)**

**BACCHUS'S POV**

I wake up in the morning and glance around at my surrounding ad realize where I am. I look down and see Ayane curled up next to me, her cold skin leaving goosebumps. I watch her for awhile till she starts to stir. She slowly opens her eyes the jolts awake. Sitting up in bed.

"Sorry." She said suddenly.

"Why are you sorry." I said trying not to smile. She looked so cute. Wait… did I just say Ayane was cute?

"I must be making you cold, one of the few downsides of being the _ice _ dragon slayer." She said quietly.

"No problem. I actually prefer cold." Ayane looked down at me. Then behind me, she got up and got off the bed.

"Come on." She said walking towards her closet. I looked down and remembered I was only in my briefs. I pulled on my armor and the pants that I had laid on the chair near her bed. I looked up to see her already dressed. She grinned at me.

"Come on. Lets go and see who the better drinker really is." She said walking out of her room. I smiled, she is definitely someone I would like to see more of.

**Hey guys. Whats up? sorry I haven't update in a while. I had an allergic reaction to life. Any way i'll try and update soon but soo many projects. Well see ya next chapter ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**MIRA'S POV**

I sat with Levy and Lucy at a table grateful to be away from the bar for a little bit.

"So what happened between you and Natsu!?" Levy asked excitedly. Lucy blushed and if possible my smile grew. I watched as Lucy squirmed in place, confirming something happened.

"Well…" He said that I was my mate and told me he loved me and…" She stopped blushing madly. I leaned forward cornering her.

"And what?" I said sweetly. She pulled down her collar to show a mark that looked like a flame on her collar bone. I gasped and Levy nearly fainted.

"He marked you as his mate!?" I asked shocked but extremely happy.

"Natsu has the same mark on his shoulder. Apparently the dragon slayer bites you and that marks you then you bite them and you become one." She managed to get out.

"You didn't know that?" Gajeel said, walking up with Ayane and Bacchus.

"Yeah. You guys have so many dragon slayers here I figured you guys would know that already." Ayane said, she started looking over Levy."Hey Levy~. Why don't you have any?" She grinned wickedly. Levy and Gajeel blushed stuttering and trying to change the subject.

"So Gajeel." Levy stuttered, "Did you meet Ayane and Bacchus on the way here?"

"Oh yeah." Ayane said a little disappointed she didn't get an answer."Me and Bacchus ran into him on the way here. Mira can we have that drinking contest now?" She continued excitedly.

"Don't you want to wait for a crowd. There aren't many people here right now." Mira replied. Ayane groaned in despair.

"Fine! I will wait one more hour if there isn't a crowd by then, i'll drink anyways." She growled sitting down at the table. "I haven't been this sober for this long in a _long_ time. It's killing me." Ayane grumbled. I heard Bacchus chuckle, and Gajeel let out a low growl.

"What's with you." Gajeel said… sniffing Bacchus? "You smell like Ayane. Her scent is all over you!" He growled at Bacchus.

"Gajeel shut up." Ayane whined."So what if he smells like me. He spent the night, besides its none of your business remember." Ayane said grabbing Bacchus and pulling him down to sit next to her.

"Yeah Gajeel." Levy said helping Ayane out. She pulled him down next to her."Hey Ayane you look really tired, you okay?" Levy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am really tired cause this jack ass," She pointed to Bacchus,"kept me up most of the night with his constant moving around." Bacchus blushed, and Gajeel tried to get up to hit him when Ayane added,"Calm down Gajeel there was no sex involved." Gajeel slowly sat down next to Levy but kept his eyes trained on Bacchus.

**(TIMESKIP ONE HOUR LATER)**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Alright Mira!" Ayane said enthusiastically. The bar now almost completely full. "Let's get this show on the road!" She continued hopping up onto the bar with an ear-splitting grin. Mira smiled.

"Okay, okay Ayane." She giggled. Master came up behind Ayane and tapped her shoulder.

"Good luck my child, win this for our guild. But more importantly yourself." He said when she turned around. She smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Bacchus got up on a barstool and looked at Ayane.

"Why do you always sit on top of the bar when you know you're gonna fall off when you're drunk?" He asked curiously.

"I'm always hoping for that chance that I might not, and besides I like it up here." She said with a cocky grin."Now did we come here to ask questions or drink?" Bacchus smiled and hopped up onto the bar, sitting across from Ayane.

"I'm here to drink." He said smirking. Mira got out a bottle of sting tequila for both of the participators.

"Mira what happened to the strong liquor?" Ayane asked Mira.

"Ayane you two would go through that bottle too fast. I'm saving it till the end when you are both about to drop. It will be the tie breaker." Ayane groaned. "Alright so both of you will drink this bottle of tequila to get you warmed up. Then I will give you something stronger and so on till we need the tie breaker."

And that is how it went. They drank a bottle of tequila each, then a few barrels of wine, then they each had a bottle of aged whiskey. By this time they were both drunk and swaying.

"So ya ready ta give up yet?" Ayane slurred fighting off unconsciousness. Bacchus grinned.

"Na not yet, whada bout you?" He said slurring heavily. He too was fighting off unconsciousness."Ya look pretty drunk."

"Alright Mina!" Mira said loudly."I think it's time for that tie breaker." She got out the extremely strong liquor and set it down on the counter. She set out two shot glasses and poured the clear liquid. The liquid was set in front of the two.

'Crap, i'm toast this is is surely gonna knock me out.' Ayane thought keeping a calm façade.

'Damn this is gonna be my last shot, I can't take anymore' Bacchus though, trying to not show it.

Both shakily grabbed their last shot and felt the burning sensation travel smoothly down their throats. It was just a waiting game now. Cheers were heard from the crowd most of them for Ayane but a few coming from men who wanted Bacchus to win. Bacchus and Ayane locked eyes remembering their last drinking contest.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_The door of a shady motel room burst open Bacchus walked in with Ayane, her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him sloppily. He shut the door behind them, not bothering to lock it. He pushed Ayane up against a wall, she seemed to be enjoying it and he could tell by the way she growled into the kiss. Her arms were wrapped around his neck grabbing his hair, which was now out of it's bun that he regularly kept it in. He moved his head to her neck where he started to suck. She let out a low moan and heard him chuckle against her neck. She began to remove his armor, when she got it off she threw it to the ground. Bacchus unzipped her leather jacket, then started to un button her shirt._

Ayane and Bacchus were suddenly sucked out of their flash back by Mira. She was waving her hand in front of the both of them.

"Hey Mira I need another shot." Ayane said. She was going to finish this. Mira placed two more shots in front of the drinkers.

"Let's finish this quickly Bacchus." Bucchus smirked then nodded agreeing. The drank the shots, and looked at each other. Ayane's eyes started to droop. Her defense faltering. She fell against Bacchus's chest. Bacchus stared at her then he shouted.

"Whoo Hoo! I win! Yes" He celebrated, Ayane stirred in his arms. Slowly waking up she realized her loss.

"Dammit." She cursed. She started walking towards the guild doors.

"Ayane where are you going?" Bacchus shouted. She ignored him. He followed her while everyone was asking for drinks now that the match was over. He followed her outside, but when he shut the guild door behind him Ayane turned around smiled and jumped on him kissing him.

"I just wanted to end that stupid contest so that I could do this." She said kissing him again, he didn't really seem to mind as he kissed back. He grabbed her hips but she stopped him.

"Not here," She panted. She grabbed Bacchus's hand and ran, ran all the way to her apartment. She opened the door then locked it once they were both inside. She was immediately grabbed and pushed against the wall. Her butt resting on a small table by the entrance. She ground her hips against his earning a well deserved moan.

**(This is lemon/smut if you want to read it message me and I will send you the smutty goodness)**

**(TIMESKIP MORNING)**

**KYOSKE'S POV**

'Again' I think. I just returned home from my mission with Romeo to find Ayane… in bed… with Bacchus… _again. _

**Hey you guys I will try and update soon and if you want any AyanexBacchus smutty goodness just message me. See ya next chapter ;)**


End file.
